


Closer

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batmobile, Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex on a Car, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "The Batmobile wasn't designed for this purpose"





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bat-gadgets

_Closer_

"Why do you keep so much stuff in your belt?" Clark grunted, flicking a pouch open and dipping his fingers inside to test what exactly it contained; a noise of annoyance left his throat when they encountered the familiar shape of a Batarang, no matter how nice Bruce's lips felt nice as they dragged along a tendon of his neck, needily tasting his skin "You're not helping" he pointed out, voice half-disgruntled and half-breathy as he opened yet another compartment - darts this time "If you only hadn't lined everything with goddamned lead"

Bruce snickered against Clark's neck, nipping sharply at the prominent edge of a collarbone in a playful manner "You wish" he teased and grabbed Clark's fingers before they opened the following pouch "There's Kryptonite in there"

"Of course you keep Kryptonite on you all the time" Clark snorted; once upon a time, it would have probably hurt and annoyed him but plenty of face-offs with twisted and cruel versions of himself across the multiverse had made him understand Bruce's paranoia - a little. And Bruce had proved to him time and time again that he trusted him, that he carried the green mineral around just because he liked to prepare for all occasions.

Failing to prepare was preparing to fail.

Bruce finally disentangled his fingers from his cape and put them to work, quickly producing the packet of lube that he conveniently stored in his utility belt "There, it wasn't so hard to find"

Clark rolled his eyes and grabbed the packet "Get those trousers off and hop on the hood of the car" he ordered before he brought the satchel to his teeth and tore it open, shaking his head at their eagerness: they seemed a pair of frisky teenagers, too worked up to find a bed or even get completely undressed - but Rao, Bruce painted such a beautiful image with the cape spread out on the Batmobile and his knees folded against his chest, shamelessly putting himself on display "You're lucky you can't give me an actual heart attack"

Bruce grinned "Are you sure?" Clark's statement definitely made him want to try and prove him wrong, even if he really didn't want his lover to have a heart attack - who knew if in that case some sunshine would be enough for him to survive? It was the kind of morbid thoughts Bruce didn't want floating around his brain while he was about to have sex "Come here" he encouraged, tilting his hips up.

Presenting.

It made him feel disgustingly wanton but it was Clark and he didn't have anything to hide when it came to his lover and sharing intimacy with him; they had gotten used to one another, they had learnt to laugh during sex - to just enjoy one another's presence without any expectations burdening them. It had taken a while but Bruce was glad they had achieved that comfortable ease between them, it made it so effortless to be with the other man.

Natural.

Clark grabbed Bruce under the knees and guided them to wrap around his waist, enjoying the coiled strength in those muscular thighs that were squeezing his ribcage "Do I want to know why you keep lube in your utility belt?" He teased playfully as he coated his fingers and brought them to Bruce's entrance, delighting in the fluttering of the tight rim under his digits.

"To have sex with you, of course" Bruce quipped, arching against his lover's touch as he dug his teeth in his lower lip, trying to keep a moan from tumbling out of his mouth "Now, could you start opening me up?" He said, gesturing to his lower half; his cock was hard and leaking over his stomach and his hole fluttered at every swipe of Clark's fingers, his body begging to draw him deeper - closer to that bundle of nerves that would make his bones melt and would fill his veins with molten heat.

"Are you gonna beg?"

Bruce arched an eyebrow "Do you want me to?"

No, not really.

Clark shook his head and bent down to kiss his lover, neatly distracting him before he pushed his fingers inside, groaning as he felt Bruce's inner walls clamp down around his digits - a delicious prelude to what was awaiting him, his body reacting to the memory of being sheated inside the other man "I want you so badly"

Bruce nipped Clark's lower lip "What are you waiting for, then? A fucking invitation?"

The playful annoyance in his partner's voice, masterfully employed to hide his neediness, was all the invitation Clark needed to move things to further; he made sure he had opened Bruce up enough before he slathered the last of the lube on his cock and pushed inside the other man. He didn't have enough focus left to do anything more but fuck Bruce, their hips moving in tandem, following the same rhythm as they both raced towards completion; Clark wrapped his fingers around Bruce's cock as he kissed him, swallowing the other's moans and noises of absolute pleasure.

Bruce arched up in his partner's touch, trying to get closer - trying to bury himself in his lover's chest, nestle into the dark corners of his heart and fester there "God, I'm so close" he signed, his voice choked up in his throat.

"Yeah?" Clark panted, digging his fingers deeper in Bruce's hip in a way that surely would leave bruises "Come for me, love"

Bruce squeezed his eyes closed and focused on every single stroke of Clark's cock inside him, on every kiss, on every breath... he felt like he was drowning and Bruce punched the hood of the Batmobile, writhing as he tried to relax and let his body come undone to the seams for Clark.

Bruce's seed spilled over his fingers and it made Clark shiver in pleasure, pushing him closer to the edge and when he came, he slumped over his lover's chest, hugging him close and breathing in his scent.

"The Batmobile wasn't designed for this purpose"

Clark snorted "The belt wasn't designed to carry lube just for you to get off either" he pointed out with a bright grin, pushing the cowl back so that it would uncover his lover's face "There you are"

Bruce rolled his eyes "I always was here, you silly" he drawled but he hugged Clark closer, soaking up the love.

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite bat-gadget is the Batmobile - What's yours?


End file.
